Inspection apparatuses can be used to develop streaming video image representation of areas to be inspected. In one embodiment an inspection apparatus can be used to inspect industrial equipment articles. At certain times during operation of an inspection apparatus an inspector may initiate a freeze frame control signal. When a freeze frame control signal is initiated, a buffered frame of image data retained in a frame buffer can continually be read out to a display. At other times during operation of an inspection apparatus an inspector may initiate a save frame control signal. When a save frame control signal is initiated, a buffered frame of image data retained in a frame buffer can be written to a memory location of a memory device for later use, e.g., a volatile memory device, a non-volatile memory device, or to a long term storage device.
In typical operation the first frame of image data having a capture initiation time subsequent to the time of initiation of a control signal to output a frame of image data to a display or memory is the frame that is subject to output. Unfortunately, the frame having the first capture initiation time subsequent to an initiation of a control signal to output a frame is not always a high quality frame of image data. If the inspection apparatus is being moved at the time of initiation of a control signal to output a frame of image data, low quality image may be saved.